Fairy Tail Juvenile Delinquents
by fairytailfanaticc
Summary: Erza and Jellal were offered jobs to watch over 8 teenagers who were able to stay secluded in a mansion for 3 weeks instead of going to Juvie for 2 months (rich parent benefits). What will happen within these three weeks? :)) (I DO NOT OWN THIS IMAGE OR FAIRY TAIL)
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you all Enjoy this new fanfic! ^.^ Please R &R if you enjoy it or have any questions/suggestions. **

**DISCLAIMER** **I sadly don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**

 **Erza's POV**

So I guess you could say I'm now a counsellor? Basically I work as an intern for a police company in a somewhat small town called Magnolia. I am now 24 years old and I was just offered money to stay in a mansion for 3 weeks and watch over some juvenile delinquents with my friend Jellal (who does the same thing as me).

The job was where me and Jellal would make sure 8 teens would do school work at least once a day, - which included reading a chapter of a book and taking notes as well as some math questions - go to group, - we all sit in one room and they can tell their story or not - do chores, and behave. Just that routine for 3 weeks and both Jellal and I would get paid about $6,000 which was a lot seeing as how I get paid nothing for what I'm doing now.

The house had 6 bedrooms. Jellal and I would occupy 2, and we would have 2 people per room (We'll probably base it off of the order on the list). There was a humongous kitchen! It had a big island with some stools in the middle of it, with a big fridge, a bunch of counters and cabinets, a big electric stove (which was pretty rare for people to have because it was so expensive !), a big sink, and a dishwasher (again pretty expensive)! There were multiple living rooms and dining rooms, all so beautifully decorated! Upstairs also had a gaming room, with a lot of games, bean bags, and a big flat screen TV. There was also a big basement with a couch, TV, pool table, a separate room for workout equipment, and a bar! Not only that but outside there was a big in-ground pool with a hot tub. It's amazing how people are rich enough to afford this stuff. Honestly, I'm still shocked that they were using this house for teens going into juvie.

Okay so back to reality, at the moment the 2 of us were sitting in one of the many dining rooms going over the list of teens. There were 4 girls and 4 boys. All of them were around the same age 16-18. It showed their names and what they did-

Lucy Heartfilia 17: shop lifted a lot of expensive jewelry and clothes

Levy McGarden 17: hacked multiple online book stores and shipped a copy of every book to her house

Juvia Lockser 18: Stalked one of her classmates for about 3 months- the kid found her staring at him through the window while he was working out

Wendy Marvell 16: broke into a pet store and was found trying to take all the baby cats but couldn't get them out before she was caught

Natsu Dragneel 17: "dine and dashed" a lot at very expensive restaurants

Romeo Conbolt 16: was found loitering on someone's private property sleeping on a bench

Gajeel Redfox 18: tried to rob a gas station for money but turns out a policemen was buying some snacks when he went there

Gray Fullbuster 17: walked around the mall in the nude for a bet worth $200

I finished reading the list and they all seemed like reckless teenagers who made the wrong choice. I guess this wasn't such a bad punishment for such a low crime committed at such a young age. I just hope they aren't too misbehaved...

"Well anyways now that we know who they are and stuff I feel a lot better about this whole thing. From the looks of it they aren't too bad. They should be here soon so hopefully we will do ok at this whole "counsellor" thing..." I said. I mean I wasn't too nervous but they were technically criminals so...

"Yeah I agree. And we should be ok. They are mature enough to do most things on their own. And who knows maybe we will get along better then we would expect?" He chuckled and replied to me. I guess he could tell I was a little nervous so he attempted to lighten up the mood a little.

I smiled and nodded. Just as we were done with our short conversation they arrived.

 **Let me know if you enjoyed! :D And sorry if this isn't perfect! This is my first fanfic so please don't hold it against me if it isn't perfect! Oh and I will try to update this weekly!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter! I apologize if there are any mistakes in here or in the previous chapter. Also if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters let me know! And thank you for all the positivity for the first chapter ^-^**

 **This is in Erza's POV**

We walked outside onto the porch and saw something that looked like a trolley pulling up to where we were. The doors opened and the driver seemed annoyed and bored, so maybe they were at least good for the car ride.

The first person to come out was the driver (probably to help with the bags)

The next person was probably the 16-year-old Wendy. She was short, flat, and had long blue hair pulled into 2 ponytails. She basically wore a normal outfit- a green tank top with some denim short-shorts-, and held a very big duffel bag that seemed to be very hard for her to carry. Jellal walked up to her, smiled and offered to take her bag. She gladly accepted and followed him into the house.

Jellal and I decided to bring everyone into the living room first and then tell them where they would all sleep; hopefully to try and get them to interact.

The next person was another girl. This one had short blonde hair pulled to the side. She was wearing a tight green sleeveless sweater shirt. She wore that with some skinny jeans and tan wedges. She was also carrying a duffel bag but this one was bigger than the other girl's bag. This time the driver offered to take it but she politely declined and walked into the house. I smiled at her on her way in and she returned it with a grin.

A tall boy walked out next. He had very long black hair and wore a reddish headband to keep it out of his face. His outfit consisted of a black muscle tee and some khaki's. He had piercings everywhere. All over his eyebrows, nose, and chin too! He was also very muscular. He was probably Gajeel since he seemed to fit the age of 18. He also carried a duffle bag- not nearly as big as the girls- and declined the drivers help. He walked inside and again I smiled but he just kept walking.

Jellal was probably staying inside introducing himself and making sure they didn't do anything. And he probably tried to keep them from exploring until we explained everything.

A pink haired guy walked out next. It was kind of weird to see an older male teen with pink hair but it suited him so it wasn't super weird. He seemed very cheerful for a prisoner. He wore a black sweater without any sleeves, with a white plaid-striped scarf and some sweats. He was also very muscular. He had a duffel bag as well. When the driver offered to take it he politely accepted with an extremely big smile and followed him inside. He smiled at me first and I returned with a smile as well.

The driver left his bag inside by the door and came back out. The next one to come out was another girl. She had the same body type as the first girl, but she was a little bit taller. She had purplish-blue hair held back with an orange headband. She wore an orange baby doll dress with some white sandals. She was carrying 2 duffel bags both looking like they were very heavy. She looked like she was struggling a lot so I offered to take one and the driver took the other. It was pretty heavy so I left it right where the driver left the Pink haired boy's and went back outside. The driver followed me.

Another boy came out he wasn't very tall either but was definitely taller than the previous girl. He was probably the 16-year-old boy. I think his name was Romeo. He had Raven black hair and wore a greenish t-shirt with black shorts. He was also pretty muscular too. He had a duffel bag and politely declined the drivers offer to take it. I smiled and he smiled back, then he went inside.

The last girl came out. She had light blue hair and wore a golden butterfly clip on the side. She wore a blue and black turtle neck dress with some black thigh-high boots. And she was super pale with very bluish eyes. Her duffel bag was probably the biggest but she also declined the man's offer to take it. She smiled and went inside following the boy.

The last person to come out of the vehicle was another raven-black haired boy. He was around the same height as the pink haired guy but not as tall as the one with long hair. He had a white sweatshirt on and black sweats. Again he was very muscular. And he seemed very serious looking. He declined the drivers offer as well and smiled at me very derpishly. I chuckled and he walked inside. I thanked the driver and he drove off after making sure no one left anything on the trolley.

I walked inside and went next to Jellal. Everyone was sitting on the couch and chairs pretty quietly. "Hello everyone! My name is Erza and this is Jellal. We will be your supervisors for the next 3 weeks. Could you all please introduce yourselves, as well as say something about yourselves so we can get better acquainted- and then you can get your rooms?" I asked. I tried to sound cheerful and polite so I could make a good first impression. I didn't want to get on their bad side because they might make the next 3 weeks a living hell.

"Okay... My name is Wendy Marvell and I'm 16. I have been to basically everywhere across the world." The blue haired girl said. I guess I was right about that one.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I'm 16. I love to write." She was the blonde.

"My name is Gajeel Redfox. 18, and I like to sing." He was the piercings guy. Right again.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel and I'm 17! I love to eat!" He was the pink haired boy.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I'm 17 too. I love detective work." She was the girl with the 2 bags.

"My name is Romeo Conbolt and I'm 16. I skipped a grade in school." I was also right about him.

"My name is Juvia Lockser and I'm 18... I hate the rain." She was the light blue haired girl.

"My name is Gray Fullbuster and I'm 17. I have a weird habit of taking off my shirt randomly so I apologize in advance!" He was the Raven haired boy.

"I already explained the rules and how we would sort of keep things organized. So, for the rooms we only have 4 left so you will all have a roommate." Jellal stated. "So... you will obviously be paired with the same gender... Okay! So.. Lucy and Levy you are together upstairs in the first room on the left."

"I will show you where it is and I can help with your bags." I told them.

"Okay that would be very helpful!" Levy responded with a grin. She grabbed one bag I grabbed the other and I showed them their room. I walked back and Jellal was assigning the next people their room.

"Natsu and Romeo. Your room will be next to theirs."

Neither of them had me take their bag so I showed them where it was.

"Wendy and Juvia. Your room is across from Natsu and Romeo's."

I took Wendy's bag and showed them to their room.

"Gajeel and Gray your room is across from Levy and Lucy's."

I showed them their room and came back to where Jellal was.

"While you were outside I told them where the girls bathroom was and where the guys bathroom was. I also told them that we would usually have dinner around 7. And like I said before I kind of explained what we would be doing and stuff." Jellal informed me. That was good cause now I didn't need to worry about giving them a grand tour and for them to be ready for dinner.

"So for dinner… Do you think we should make something or order pizza?" I asked him. We had food but I wasn't sure if maybe it would be better to order pizza because that was something everyone usually likes.

"I say we order pizza. We should probably double check that everyone likes it and what they would want on it. I can go to the boys and you can go to the girls?" He responded.

"Alrighty sounds good. Do you want to split the cost?"

"Okay! Sounds good."

We both walked upstairs and I knocked on Levy and Lucy's room first. I could hear them talking a lot. I hope everyone else was getting along with their roommate as well. Lucy opened the door. Their room seemed to be messy already but at least they were getting used to it. Levy chose the bed on the left and had one of her duffle bags open on her bed with books coming out of it. I guess it would make sense if she was into books. After all she did try to steal a lot of them. The dresser was filled with make up on the top and I could tell they filled up the drawers too. The rest of the room seemed pretty clean. Lucy's bed had a journal on it but nothing else seemed like it was different.

"Sorry to disturb you but Jellal and I were going to order pizza and we just wanted to make sure you all liked it and what kind you all liked." I tried to be as polite as possible.

"I'm good for that. I usually just eat plain. What about you Levy?" She turned around.

"Sounds good to me! And if you're getting toppings and stuff I really like shrimp on my pizza. I don't know why but it tastes really good!" She responded with a smile. That was a pretty weird choice but I wasn't going to question her.

"Okay. I'll let you know when the pizza gets here!" I smiled and walked over to Wendy and Juvia's room. It was diagonal to theirs.

I knocked and this time I didn't really here any conversation. Wendy answered and had headphones around her neck. I guess that was one of the reasons why. Their room was much darker than the other girls' room. Wendy chose the bed on the right and Juvia the left. Wendy's bed had out a laptop and some snacks (I guess she brought them). Juvia's bed just included her lying there hugging something. Their dresser also had lots of makeup on top of it. And I guess they were in the middle of putting their clothes inside because one drawer was open. Wendy smiled and said, "Hi Erza!"

"Hi Wendy. Sorry to disturb you guys! But me and Jellal were going to order pizza and wanted to know if you guys both liked it and if you had any requests." I responded with a smile.

"I love pizza! I usually get olives on mine if that's okay!"

"That's fine I like them too! What about you Juvia?" I looked over to where she was. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake but I guess she was awake cause she responded.

"Pizza is fine.. Any kind is good..." She said it in such a depressed tone but I didn't want to be rude and bother her so I smiled, nodded and walked away. I didn't see Jellal in the hallway so I guess he went back downstairs.

I went down the stairs and just thought about how big this house really was. 6 bedrooms, 5 1/2 bathrooms, a humongous kitchen, 2 dining rooms and living rooms, a huge basement with exercise equipment, a pool table and a bar, and an inground pool outside! It was so big! And we would be staying here for 3 weeks!

On another note, Jellal was sitting in the kitchen waiting for me. "Okay so Levy wanted shrimp, Lucy was fine with plain, Wendy and I want olives, and Juvia said anything was good. What about you?"

"Natsu wanted spicy peppers, Gray, Romeo, Gajeel and I want plain," he responded. "We should probably get 4 pies. One pie with olives, 2 with plain, and another with half shrimp and half spicy peppers."

"Sounds good. I just wish the people in charge of this gave us more then $500 for food money... The food is going to be a lot of money over the next 3 weeks..." I mean sure it wasn't too insane if we split some stuff and then used their money, but still! Buying food for 10 people can be a lot.

"Yeah me too, especially since I won't be at my part time job for 3 weeks... It's a pretty big hardship towards money. Even though we get paid more than we spend it's still a lot.. Okay! Random subject change, what pizza place should we order from? I'm not too familiar with this area so I have no idea what pizza is good or not."

"Yeah, I've been around here a couple times, I've heard some good things about Fairy Tail's Italian Galore. It's supposedly really good." He started to look it up and call them.

When he hung up he said "Okay so the total will be about $65 and they will be here around 7:30. I can pay $30 and get the tip and you pay the other $35?"

"Sounds good!" I responded. "I have to go get my purse and wallet."

I went into my bedroom. It was pretty big compared to the one I'm living in. It had a king sized bed in the middle with a big dresser and mirror on one wall, and the other wall had 2 doors and a desk in between. One led to the big bathroom and the other to the walk-in closet which was also abnormally big. I looked in the mirror and saw my outfit- my long red hair straightened down, my white button up sleeveless shirt, with my blue skater skirt and some sandals. My purse was on the bed along with my half-filled suitcase. I had totally forgotten I didn't fully unpack. Might as well do that now while we are waiting for the pizza guy to come.

I brought A LOT of stuff because 3 weeks is a long time. Although, I may have gone a bit overboard, I brought shirts I haven't worn in years! And to top it off I brought duplicates of my makeup stuff (3 of the same blush, multiple eyebrow gels, etc.).

About 10 minutes passed by and I finally finished unpacking. It was now about 7:15 so the pizza guy should be here soon. I guess I'll go downstairs now, since there isn't really anything left for me to do in here. I grabbed my wallet and headed downstairs. Jellal was sitting in one of the many living rooms watching TV. I went over next to him. He was watching sports. "Ugh Jellal change the channel! We both hate sports so why are you watching this?" I said trying not to chuckle at his stupidity.

"I couldn't find the remote and this is what was on. It's honestly not that bad. I feel bad for this one person though. The ball hit him in the face and a couple of his teeth fell out."

"EWWW! That's why I hate this stuff! When things like that happen I can't stand it! It's so disgusting!" Ugh! Now I was picturing that in my head and just UGHHH. I was about to punch him for laughing but the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell," I mumbled as we both got up.

A black haired man with big lips was at the door. (AUTHORS NOTE: If you couldn't tell I was referencing Warren, a member of the fairy tail guild, and in this fan fic he works at an italian restaurant named fairy tail. Just wanted to point that out if you couldn't figure it out) I grabbed 35 bucks from my wallet and Jellal paid the rest. I grabbed 2 pies and Jellal took the other 2. After we set up one of the many dining room tables with napkins and plates I went upstairs to go get everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update :( I just started school so I only got to write this today…**

 **(THIS IS STILL ERZA'S POV AND WILL BE FOR A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS)**

I went back downstairs after letting everyone know the pizza was here and what room it was in. I grabbed a slice and sat down next to Jellal. Everyone else shortly followed and sat down after grabbing a slice. Jellal sat at the head of the table with me on one side of him and Natsu on the other. Next to me was Wendy. Lucy was next to her, Levy next to Lucy, Juvia next to Levy and opposite Jellal. Romeo was next to Natsu, Gray next to Romeo, and Gajeel next to Gray and Juvia.

It was kind of awkward silence until everyone grabbed a slice of pizza. Once they all started eating Natsu straight up asked, "So, why is everyone else here? I personally kept eating at restaurants for free."

Everyone stared at him like he just killed someone, until Gray replied with a straight face, "I walked around naked for $200." Natsu started laughing hysterically and a couple other people chuckled. Gray rolled his eyes.

"I attempted to steal a bunch of cats..." Wendy said. Natsu started laughing again. "Whats so funny?!" Her face was beet red and seemed both angry and embarrassed.

"Nothing its just funny how we can get in trouble for doing such silly things." He responded.

"I guess so, but its still technically wrong..." I responded.

"Yeah, well I guess stealing seems more reasonable.." Lucy responded kind of upset. It seems like she regretted it.

"Yeah same goes for me.." Levy responded also kind of dully. She also seemed regretful.

"I didn't even get that far..." Gajeel responded, he seemed kind of annoyed. And of course Natsu started laughing again. Gajeel didn't seem to appreciate it, but he didn't do anything but scoff.

"I was caught loitering and... well... kind of got caught passed out drunk on private property..." Romeo stated. It didn't say he was drunk in the report but it made a lot more sense.

"I was watching someone I deeply admired! And apparently it was a crime!" Juvia sounded very annoyed. I think everyone including myself thought she was kind of.. off.

"Well what about you 2? Why are you guys stuck watching all of us for 3 weeks?" Natsu asked.

"I was interning for the police department and was offered a lot of money, and I ended up here." I responded.

"Same goes for me," Jellal said.

"Did you guys know each other before this?" Wendy asked. "I'm pretty sure none of us knew each other before this."

"Yeah we knew each other since we were kids." I responded.

"So... now that we've all gotten to know each other and ate, who wants to get to know where we're going to be for the next 3 weeks and explore this mansion!" Jellal's face practically lit up when he mentioned it. I guess he was really excited about this whole place.

"I'm down! It seems like a very big place, so might as well explore!" Natsu responded. Everyone else seemed to feel the same way so we cleaned off the table and went exploring!

First we went upstairs. There wasn't that much there that we haven't already seen. Just the bedrooms, bathrooms, and the one "gaming" room we haven't been in. It seemed pretty big and fit all of us very comfortably.

Next we went downstairs and went to all the different dining and living rooms. They were so beautiful! There was a big chandelier in one of the dining rooms and a beautiful china set. After that we went to the basement.

There was a big couch and TV with a pool table and a decent sized bar. Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw it. "I had no idea there was booze here!" Jellal said kind of happily. I gave him a nasty look. All of them were underage and if there was any evidence they were drinking we could get in serious trouble. He cleared his thought, "I mean there probably isn't even any in there! And we definitely shouldn't go and drink anything!" He said and nodded. I rolled my eyes, and a couple people chuckled.

"I am gonna check and hopefully there isn't any." I walked over and looked underneath the counter. There was tons of alcohol down there. I don't want any of them to feel the urge to drink so I lied. "Um we're in luck! There isn't any booze! And no need to check!" Oh crap! I shouldn't have said that. Now they'll know I'm lying. Gajeel, Romeo, Jellal, and Lucy all looked over the counter and smiled.

"Yeah definitely no alcohol!" Jellal said laughing. "The people in charge of this are absolute idiots leaving that there." He sighed and I totally agreed. Some of them were definitely going to sneak some. They were idiots for not getting rid of it.

"But on another note Erza, do you think WE will get in trouble for drinking some?" He asked smiling. Everyone started to laugh, I may have chuckled.

"JELLAL!" Sometimes I think he might be mentally challenged. It was obvious he didn't care whether or not they drank some of the booze.

"Probably not, I don't think they checked exactly how much there was when they assigned this house to us. They probably didn't even know there was any otherwise it wouldn't be there." Gajeel responded.

"Its still very irresponsible to drink when your underage!" I responded.

"What so you never got drunk or partied in high school?" Natsu asked.

"...I mean... maybe... But.. Thats besides the point..." I looked over to Jellal for some help. They had me stumped.

"Of course we partied but that was without any supervision. Since we are 2 VERY responsible adults it would be bad if you drank under our watch," He didn't really help, he practically said we weren't responsible.

"How about we all go back upstairs and forget we saw the booze?" I asked with a smile. Obviously it would get it off our minds for a little bit but I have no idea what we'll do about it.

"Yes! Great idea Erza!" Jellal smiled stupidly and started walking back upstairs. Everyone else followed us and most of them were laughing.

This was going to be an interesting 3 weeks...


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know this doesn't really count as a chapter ;A; Its really short and hardly has anything going on. I kind of had a lot of stuff going on this week so I didn't have lots of time for this. I most likely will start posting every Saturday from now on because it will make it a lot easier for me. Also, I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes! Hope you enjoy my failed attempt at a chapter.**

Erza's POV

Last night we all went upstairs and talked for a little longer. Half of them were adopted, and some had deceased parents. Their childhoods were hard, a lot like Jellal's and mine. Most of my life I went from foster home to foster home. I made a couple of friends along the way. Jellal and I both grew up in foster home after foster home. We met in one foster home and stayed in touch. We met a couple other people also like us and all became friends. Some places were pretty messed up. Whenever I was in a bad place Jellal was there for me. We would meet up some where and just talk. Most of the time Jellal had it worse then me but he tried not to show it. That's mainly why he can be so goofy and childish now. _(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, Jellal is pretty serious and dull in fairy tail but you can tell sometimes he isn't, so I decided to use his weird and fun personality-kind of from OVA episode 5)_

Some of them- I'm pretty sure it was Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Gray-had been adopted around the age of 4 or 5 after their parents died. Lucy's mom died when she was young. Her dad didn't take it well and was pretty bad to her. Romeo's mom left way before he could even talk. Juvia lives with her parents but they don't get along too well- from what I can tell, she stalked the boy to try and replace her everyday life with his. Levy's parents gave her up for adoption when she was young after something had happened. Ever since then she's been in foster care. The only reason she got into this place was because the judge took pity on her. Everyone else was here because their parents got good lawyers and they got the judge to reduce the sentence to this.

Other topics we got into were just stupid things really; what food we liked, what our hobbies are, how flexible we are (Wendy was by far the most flexible), and just other stupid things. I don't really remember everything that much, probably because I was tired...

Now, it was the next day and we were about to eat breakfast. Wendy and Juvia made us pancakes- we decided we would all take turns making food. Everyone was up except for Jellal. It's been 20 minutes and he still hasn't come downstairs. "I'm gonna go and wake up Jellal. I'll be right back." I said and I went upstairs. His room was across from mine. I knocked but he didn't answer so I opened the door.

His room was an absolute mess. He had clothes everywhere. Some of his drawers were open. His covers from his bed were also on the floor. It was a disaster. And right in the middle of it was Jellal. He was sound asleep on his coverless bed. Thank god he sleeps with clothes on or else I would be in serious trouble. I slowly started walking over towards him and when I almost reached the bed, I tripped. I could feel my face instantly turn beet red as I landed on top of Jellal. My face was practically on top of his and the rest of my body was touching his. He woke up with a somewhat jump and his face turned red too.

I got up right when he tried to sit up and it made things awkward. VERY awkward. Our faces were inches away from each other while my legs were in a kneeling position around both his legs and I was hovering over his legs. Lets just say that I am a super awkward human being and this whole little scene made me beet red. But I didn't want to move, it felt right for some reason.

"Um... Morning to you too then," He chuckled and broke the awkward silence. This brought me out of my daze and i quickly shot off his lap and onto the bed.

"Ugh sorry Jellal, I tripped when I tried to wake you up."

"I think you did a pretty good job at that," He winked and laughed. I could feel my face heat up again. I never thought I'd ever be this embarrassed in front of Jellal.

I cleared my throat, "Sorry" I mumbled.

"Haha its fine. You know I'm only kidding around. Anyways, if I want to get food before it's all gone I better get changed. So, I'll meet you downstairs." He cleared his throat and I quickly nodded and rushed out of the room.

Oh boy, these three weeks were sure going to be memorable...

 **Okay! I warned you! Please don't get annoyed if this chapter isn't perfect and long :( I promise I'll make a really good one next week! I have something wonderful planned! *Evilly smiles* Okay bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG I'm sooo sorry I haven't been posting alot! I kept forgetting to type up something and between my horrible memory, busy schedule, and piles of homework I didn't really have time to write at all :( I hope you guys can forgive me and again I'm soooo sorry! BTW parts of this chapter may not be appropriate for all eyes (which is why its rated T) ;P**

 **Also this chapter will be in Jellal's POV hehe ;)**

Wow. Erza and me have never had such an awkward moment like that before. I mean sure I've liked her for a while now but I never acted on those feelings, mainly because of the fact that we've been best friends since we were young. Me putting my feelings first was never the right choice. But seeing the way she acted earlier, maybe she had feelings for me too. I could tell just by her aura, that she was super embarrassed, and if she only liked me as a friend, then she would've quickly brushed it off. Wow. I may have a chance with her and what better way to find out then by living with her for the next three weeks. Am I right or what?! Haha okay I'll stop now.

I got up and got changed into some baggy sweats and a t-shirt. No point in dressing up for a bunch of teens that probably feel the same about me. Also, I really hope I can sneak down to the bar without anyone noticing. I went downstairs and everyone was still sitting at the table, but everyone was already eating or almost finished. I sighed, grabbed a plate and sat down.

"Could you pass me the pancake dish Natsu?" I asked. He was sitting right by it and me and I was too lazy to try and reach for it. We're all going to end up chummy sooner or later, may as well make it sooner.

"Yeah whatever," he passed them over and I grabbed a couple. I smiled gratefully.

"Sooooo, what are the plans for today?" I asked trying to break the sounds of forks scraping on plates and chewing.

"Erm well maybe we could do some icebreakers and whatnot. Ya know, get to know eachother better." Erza responded. Maybe while doing that I could sneak downstairs and grab myself an alcoholic beverage. A bathroom break would be the perfect time for that. Also no, I'm not an alcoholic I'm just really craving a drink at the moment.

"Sounds good I guess. What do you guys think?" I said. Most of them groaned but Lucy smiled at me. At least she would be a great enthusiast later.

Alright time skip. After we all finished eating Romeo washed the dishes (we came up for a cleaning schedule) and Gajeel cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. We are now all sitting downstairs on the floor waiting for Erza to come up with an ice breaker. Also we're downstairs because the floor is carpet and we all couldn't fit on the couch upstairs.

"Okay. First we'll play the interruption game. So in order to do this one, we all form in a circle, preferably standing and one person goes in the middle and says something about themselves. Once said person says something in common with you, you interrupt them and go in the middle. And so on." Erza explained this and a couple people groaned in between. I don't blame them I used to hate icebreakers too. But what can ya do. "Okay Jellal why don't you go first?" Of course she picked me ughh.

"Okay." I got up and stood in the center. I waited for everyone else to stand up then started saying random things about me. "My name's Jellal as most of you know. I hate icebreakers-" I paused and waited for someone to interrupt me. Sure enough Gray came up and I was free.

"My names Gray and I also hate icebreakers. I love to walk around with as few clothing items as possible. Sometimes I can be funny-"

Erza interrupted him. "I can also sometimes be funny. I love strawberry cheese cake-"

Wendy interrupted her. "I love strawberry cheesecake. I have blue hair-"

Levy interrupted her. "I have blue hair, I love books-"

Lucy interrupted her. "I love books too. I sometimes like to perform for others-"

Gajeel interrupted her. Wow that's a surprise. "I also like to perform- preferably singing. I like to work out-"

Romeo interrupted him. "I like working out. I once had feelings towards someone that didn't return them-"

Juvia interrupted him. "I once had feelings for my beloved that they sadly didn't return. I love to show off my body-"

Natsu interrupted her. "I love to show off my body as well. I'm very noisy and can get on other people's nerves-"

Erza interrupted him but didn't go to the middle. "Okay I think that'll do for now. You all have something in common with at least one person in the room. Woohoo! Okay now what we're going to do is what I like to call, never have I ever. Except this isn't with drinks-"

"Aw then how are we supposed to play it?!" I groaned. Usually by the end of this game I end up making a new drunk friend or getting laid. And I have a feeling it won't end this way for me today.

"Simple, you hold up your hands with all of your fingers out and put one down for every one you've done and the first person to have all their fingers down wins." She smirked. "Okay Wendy, you go first."

"Oh okay. Well... Never have I ever slept with someone I regret." She smiled when multiple people put down a finger; Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Romeo, Gray, and me.

"Okay we'll go in a circle now its Natsu's turn. And quit with the perverseness!" Erza said.

"Ughhh, never have I ever…. Walked around naked." Natsu laughed and a couple people including me smiled. Gray looked severely pissed though as he put down a finger. But what surprised me was that Lucy put down a finger too. Her face was burning red and it looked like Natsu wanted to laugh, but he didn't.

Next to Natsu was Romeo. "Never have I ever…. Made out with anyone in this room." He looked straight to where Gajeel was and started laughing hysterically. Gajeel had a slightly annoyed look on his face and Levy's face was beet red.

"Um.. WHAT THE HELL HAS BEEN GOING ON?!" Erza practically shouted at them. She grabbed both of them and stormed out of the room holding onto both their arms and pulling them up the stairs. Oh those poor teens, they had no idea what they'd gotten themselves into.

"Romeo what the hell?! Why'd you snitch on them!" Lucy yelled.

"I didn't realize she'd get so pissed.." Romeo responded. I could tell he looked kind of guilty.

"When did this take place?" I interfered their conversation. I may not be responsible but I'm not that irresponsible.

"Erm- well, will I get in trouble?" He asked me.

"Not unless Erza comes back before you finish telling me your story."

"Okay well last night I went downstairs, looking for um something that I erm thought I uh lost.. and when I came down here they were sucking each other's faces off.."

"Ah I see, and what exactly were you looking for?" I'm not that stupid but I want him to admit the truth.

"Uhhhh…. my change! I had a couple dollars on me on the bus and I lost them and thought they could've fallen out while uh going down the stairs or something." A couple people giggled. I shook my head.

"Uh huh okay that's great." This was DEFINETLY going to be interesting…

 **OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN LIKE FOREVER! I kept procrastinating it and between homework and binge watching Netflix I had no time ;.; But don't worry! The next couple chapters I'm hoping will make up for it! Thanks if you read all that and comment anything you'd like I appreciate all the comments and favorites I get, they make me really happy :D Okay well bye!**


End file.
